


Is This Normal For You

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, just boys getting into dumb situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Sun and a neptune both going out on a dinner date, and when they're done eating they realize that they both forgot their wallets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Normal For You

**Author's Note:**

> im always taking prompts  
> and comments are always welcome

Sun is fighting a losing battle with this dumb tie. He wants to look good for his first date with Neptune, but this stupid strip of white fabric is ruining his plans. Since Sun shares his dorm with Neptune he asked team RWBY to let him get ready in their dorm.

“Should we help him?” Ruby sounds concerned for him.

“He won’t learn if we help him.” Weiss stated.

“This is just so funny to watch.” Yang grinned at Sun’s plight.

“I’ll only help if you let me tie a bow to your tail.” Blake smirked.

Sun sighs and gives up, letting the tie sit lopsided around his neck. The girls all giggle at his attire. Sun isn’t a formal person so he’s wearing the same outfit he wore to the dance. He stares down at himself and is hit with a sudden wave of insecurity.

“Do you think this is good enough for a first date? I’m not under dressed right?”

The girls all stop laughing when they see how serious Sun is.

“Neptune’s known you pretty much your whole life right?” Blake asks.

Sun nods.

“Well then he knows you won’t dress up for this.”

“But-“

_Knock. Knock._

Sun stares at the door in horror.

“Oh lover boy is here!” Yang sings out.

The girls all rush behind him and push him towards the door despite Sun’s reluctance. The door swings open and Sun’s breath is taken away. Neptune is standing there smiling nervously wearing his everyday outfit minus the jacket and thigh guards. Sun’s eyes light up at the singular sunflower Neptune is holding.

“This reminded me of you.” Neptune hands him the bright yellow flower.

There’s a collection of _aww’s_ behind Sun, and his face heats up. He steps forward and takes Neptune’s hand quickly dragging him away from the girls that want to embarrass him.

“Sunflowers mean adoration!” Weiss shouts out just as the door closes.

Once they’re out of the dormitory they stand close together grinning like idiots. Sun stares down at the flower, admiring it’s bright colour and wide open petals.

“Neptune this flower is great, but where am I supposed to put it?”

Neptune’s face lights up and he takes the flower from Sun, and gently puts it behind the grinning boy’s ear. Neptune steps back and smiles down at Sun.

“How’s that?”

Sun gently reaches up and pats the petals resting against his hair. “I like it.”

Neptune can’t help but lean forward to straighten out Sun’s tie. The blonde boy’s cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment.

“I’m flattered you put in the effort Sun, really.”

“Shut up.” Sun mumbles.

“Well let’s get going, I booked us a table at the restaurant near the docks.

******

Neptune booked a table at the back of the restaurant, it’s nice and private. Sun sits across from Neptune and they can’t stop grinning at each other. The waitress hands them their menus and can’t help smiling at the happy couple.

As Sun’s scanning his menu, Neptune decides to start up a conversation.

“I’m not sure how we’re supposed to do this?”

Sun raises a brow at him. “How so?”

“Well on first dates you usually get to know each other right? But we already know each other.”

Sun opens his mouth to argue and then realises he can’t. Neptune’s right, they already know each other.

“What do we do then?” Sun’s actually kind of worried now.

“Would you rather?”

Sun dropped his face into his hands. “We are children.”

“Says the guy who uses the term _secret_ secret.”

Sun sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, but I get to start.”

“Okay, shoot.”

They make sure to order of their food before they start this so they won’t be interrupted. Sun starts up while they wait for their entrees.

“Would you rather lose an arm or a leg?”

Neptune doesn’t even pause for thought. “Arm.”

“Shit that was quick. Have you just been waiting for someone to ask you that?”

Neptune laughs. “No, it’s just an obvious choice. With one arm I can still do a lot of stuff, but with one leg I wouldn’t be able to move around much.”

Sun considers it, and decides that Neptune is right. But just for fun they discuss all the pros and cons of both choices until their entrees show up.

After they’ve finished their entrees it’s Neptune’s turn to ask a question. “Would you rather lose your semblance or your tail?”

Sun shivers at the thought. “My semblance. Dude you are getting straight to the deep stuff here.”

“Why?”

“Because my tail is a part of me! I’d rather lose a skill than a limb any day.”

Neptune shrugs. “Fair enough.”

They end up discussing all the uses for Sun’s tail and his semblance and end up thinking of some very amusing pranks.

They eat their mains happily, Neptune having a seafood salad, and Sun eating whatever the hell is in front of him; he picked the weirdest sounding thing on the menu. Once they’re done Sun thinks of the best question.

“Okay this isn’t a would you rather, but what kind of faunus would you be?” Sun’s bouncing in his seat and grinning in anticipation.

Neptune actually pauses to think about this. “Well I’d like to be something that can swim. So maybe a shark.”

Sun’s grinning. “Dude you just wanna be big and scary. If you were a faunus you’d be an otter.”

“What, why?”

Sun’s grin widens. “Because they’re cute, and they hold hands when they sleep.”

Neptune’s blushing. “I do not hold your hand when I sleep!”

Sun laughs. “Oh you do when you fall asleep on the couch.”

Neptune hides his blush behind his drink, and Sun just beams at him.

Their desserts arrive and Sun is so happy he thinks his heart might explode. He has a banana split, while Neptune has some fancy looking cheese cake. As they’re eating their desserts the waitress comes back.

“Once you two are finished I’ll bring you the bill.” She skips off a happy bounce in her step.

Sun sees Neptune reach into his pocket for his wallet.

“Wait hang on Nep, I’ll pay.” Sun shoves his hands into his pockets searching for his wallet.

“No, no. I’ll pay for this one you can pay for the next one.”

Sun’s face pales as he realises he doesn’t have his wallet on him. “Uh, I don’t have my wallet, so yeah you can pay.”

Neptune’s face falls into blank horror, his hands patting frantically at his pockets. “I don’t have mine either.”

Sun quickly surveys the room and spots a backdoor, probably only used as a fire exit, next to the bathroom.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. We head for that door, but we have to act normal otherwise they’ll know we’re ditching.”

Neptune’s looking around nervously. Sun needs to make him stop doing that. They both stand up, Sun keeping his cool, he grips Neptune’s hand to calm him down. They walk towards the door, and just to make anyone watching them look away Sun pushes Neptune against the door and kisses him forcefully.

Neptune lets out a startled yelp, but it’s quickly smothered by Sun’s lips. Once Sun has counted to 5 in his head, he pulls away and grins at the flustered boy before him.

“Okay now we leave. But, as soon as we are out that door we run.”

They open the door and slip out quietly both of them breaking out into a run. They sprint back towards the academy and hop onto one of the airships. Once they’re in the air they both lean back in their seats and relax.

“Is this normal for you?”

Sun raises a brow at Neptune.

“I mean, do you usually have to run away from dates like you’ve committed some horrible crime?”

Sun laughs. “No. I don’t usually end dates by running off into the night. But I you know I have experience in not so legal activities.”

Neptune sighs. “I’m in love with a criminal.”

Sun smirks and scoots over, right next to Neptune. He leans into his space. “Wanna be partners in crime?”

Neptune grins “I’d be honoured.”

They lean in and kiss each other, this time it’s soft and sweet, and Sun holds both sides of Neptune’s face in a careful embrace. Sun pulls back and rests their foreheads together, staring into deep blue eyes. Neptune’s eyes flicker a little worried at the wicked grin on Sun’s face. The monkey faunus leans in close to his ear and whispers low and quiet.

“I can think of other bad things we could doing.”

And Neptune was suddenly _very_ okay with being in love with a criminal.


End file.
